


Father of the Year

by BBCGirl657



Series: Chris Motionless One-shots [1]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: A few comments from mothers at his daughter’s school make Chris question his marriage.





	

Chris came down the stairs and noticed the house was quiet. “You take Carolyn to school already?” he asked his wife Gwen. 

“Yeah, I was gonna stay home and get some stuff done, but someone called in, so I have to cover and we’re short staffed as it is”, Gwen told him.

“It’ll be okay baby”, Chris said. 

“I know, but it’s just so stressful! Speaking of which, can you pick up Carolyn tonight?” Gwen asked Chris. 

“Sure, we weren’t planning on recording all day, so I can be there before school is let out”, he told her.

She pecked him on the lips and said, “You are the best”.

* * *

Chris arrived at his daughter’s school and went up to the front desk.

“Can I help you sir?” the receptionist asked. 

“I’m here to pick up my daughter”, he said. 

“Name?” she asked.

“Christopher Mo…Ceruli”, he said. 

“If you’ll just wait Mr. Ceruli, Carolyn will be brought out to you”, she said. 

“Thank you”, Chris said and took a seat. He noticed the stares from the fellow parents. 

Half the time, Gwen was the one who picked up Carolyn because he was in the studio recording.

“Daddy!” Chris heard. He knelt down and caught Carolyn. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

“Where’s Mama? Or Uncle Ricky?” Carolyn asked.

“Mama had to go help grandma with something and Ricky is still at the studio”, he told her, “You and I get to spend the whole afternoon together”. He carried Carolyn out to the car, making sure to shield her from the cold the best he could. 

“Why are people like him allowed to have children?” he heard. “I don’t see how anyone could love someone like that”.

Chris shook it off, but deep down it kinda hurt. Sure he wasn’t the most conventional looking parent, but he loved his daughter more than life itself. 

“What’s wrong daddy?” Carolyn asked as he placed her in her carseat. 

“Nothing darling”, he said kissing her head.

* * *

That night, Gwen could tell something was wrong with Chris. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Why did you marry me?” he asked her.

“Because I love you Chris”.

“Yeah, but why me? You could have married someone a little more…normal”. 

Gwen sighed. “This is about picking up Carolyn from school isn’t it? The other parents said something”, she said, “What did they say?” 

“It doesn’t matter baby”. 

“Chris, you tell me what those bitches said”. 

“They said people like me shouldn’t have children and who could love someone like me”. 

“Things like this normally don’t bother you”. 

“I know, but I love Carolyn more than anything. I would lay down my life for her. She’s my world. My everything”. 

“And you’re the best father she could ever ask for. I love you Chris and our life together. If I had wanted someone normal, I would have married someone normal”.

* * *

The next morning, Chris and Gwen went together to drop Carolyn. 

“Have a good day, sweetie”, Gwen said. 

“We’ll see you this afternoon”, Chris told her. 

Carolyn hugged her parents and entered the school. 

Chris glanced across the parking lot to the women who had been gossiping about him the day before.

“Come on”, Gwen said. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to them. “Hello girls. I heard you were talking about my husband yesterday and I just want to say that he fucks me better than your husbands ever could. Benefits of dating a lead singer and a screamer at that, it gets pretty loud if you know what I mean”. 

Their cheeks turned red and many of their mouths dropped open. 

“You know, seeing as this is L.A., you’d think you’d be a little more open minded”, Gwen said, “Have a good day girls!”

Gwen and Chris walked back over to their car. 

“You’re hot when you get mad, have I ever told you?” Chris asked her.

“I do believe you’ve mentioned it once or twice, Mr. Ceruli”, she said wrapping her arms around his neck, “Do you know what would make them even madder?” 

Chris smirked and shook his head. 

“How about we add another little rocker to the family?” Gwen asked.

“You serious?” he asked.

“You’re doing so well with Carolyn, I just think it’s time to have another one”, Gwen said. 

“I love you so much”, Chris said kissing her. He may have not been the most conventional father, but moments like this made him feel like father of the year.


End file.
